wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonshard
This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. Moonshard || ♂ || He/Him || Night Moonshard was a legendary male NightWing with animus powers, best known for delivering the Prophecy of Four. He was the disciple of the legendary knight Fantasma. He is the ancestor of Wishgranter, Marvel and Miracle. Intro Every young dragon had heard the story of a legendary quartett -the Chivalrous Four. They known about the gracious Invisible, or the impulsive Torch. Mortar the sturdy is another well known name. Of course, don't forget their wise leader, Fantasma. But only very few know, that these warriors had an unofficial fifth member, who helped them take down the Great Evil. Surely, you have heard his name. One of the most powerful animi in history, Fantasma's disciple and the one, who delivered the most well known prophecy there is. His name was Moonshard, and this is his story. Appearance Moonshard's scales were dark as a moonless night with only very little light spots resembling stars. He had a long thin neck and had a pretty slim body. He had two long curved horns, and a smaller pair next to them. His eyes were described to be radiant blue by some. Moonshard often wore armor and carried a sword, but was not someone to wear jewelry even though he possessed quite the good amount of those. The armor covers a few scars on his right shoulder, which he does not wish ti heal with his power. Personality As a dragonet Moonshard used to be more impulsive, optimistic and cheerful. He was impatient, and very curious, so he asked many questions, but got annoyed when he didn't get any answer. He had always wanted to be a member of the Chivalrous Four, but Fantasma told Moon that he was still too young, which the dragonet very much disliked. He constantly tried to prove his 'worth', so he could finally accepted into the team of knights. Moonshard was very brave and quite smart, but he often overestimated his own skills, which had gotten him into trouble multiple times. For some time he had also complete confidence in his magic, and saw himself as unstoppable with those powers. It was his master Fantasma, who had taught him the proper way to use the magic, and he had also given him many advices. He told the dragonet that magic should only ever be used in a completely hopeless situation. Only later Moonshard started to appreciate those advices and follow them. Young Moonshard was indeed a troublemaker, and not one to follow rules and obey orders. Older Moonshard was a more serious and mature dragon. He lacked the childish enthusiasm he used to have in the past, and had a more respectable aura to him. A stoic individual, shaped by years of experience, he continued to carry the spirit of the Chivalrous Four within him, and help dragons across the continent. With his prophetic powers he had warned others about incoming disasters such as droughts, floods or incredibly dangerous storms. With the years he started to less and less use his animus powers in any other way aside from improving the seals Fantasma had used to lock the Great Evil. He knew that such powers were dangerous. Such powers had made him become responsible and trustworthy. Abilities * Precognition: Moonshard possessed the ability to see events, that have not happened yet, but potentially may do. This ability could warn him (and others) from disasters, and also from potential mistakes that could lead to something bad happening. Visions were uncontrollable, and came randomly. This also limits the amount of "future" he could see. With his ability he had also delivered the Prophecy of Four, and several other ones, which had already come to realisation long before the main story is set. When delivering a prophecy, Shard himself didn't understand its contents either, and he may had visions accompany it. * Firebreathing: Shard was capable of breathing blue fire from his mouth just like other members of his tribe. * Shadow Camouflage: His dark scales allowed the dragon to hide in the dark, and become barely noticeable. * Animus Magic: The dragon is blessed with the rare ability of full animus power. He can freely enchant any object to do anything, but each spell has some kind of weakness or drawback. Shard can determine that drawback, but if he doesn't universal forces will do so for him. Animus Touched Objects * The Healing Gem: An object that heals any injuries without leaving scars. It can also heal the scars of past wounds. It has to be soaked into water before being put onto a wound, and healing it. It is tear shaped and light blue, possibly being an aquamarine stone. * Claymore: An unbreakable blade, which can only be wielded by the worthy. It cannot kill, and cannot be used by those who have a killing intent. It can be used to protect the carrier or others. It has a moon engraved into its pommel. Relationships Fantasma As Moonshard's adoptive father and role , Fantasma had great influence on the NightWing. Shard had always wanted to be part of his father's group, but was never allowed to join. His father had been strict with him, which at that time he had hated, but over time grew to appreciate. Even if it hadn't seem that way at the first glance, Fantasma had loved the dragonet as if it were his own, and Shard felt similarly. Fantasma had given Shard a lot of advice and wisdoms. The one Moonshard had especially liked was: "With great power comes great responsibility." Invisible She wasn't Moonshard's guardian, but she did fill in a motherly role for the orphaned NightWing, though he saw her more as an older sister. Invisible was just like the rest of the team an idol for Moonshard. She was a fun dragon, and had a caring nature, but could often be silly. She loved to play hide and seek and was really good at it. Sometimes she jokingly promised Shard to accept him into the team if he were to ever win the game against her, which had never happened though. Torch Hm yes Mortar Words Story Can't write, sorry Childhood Tba Dawn of The Evil Tba Adulthood Tba Prophecy of Four Tba Trivia * He doesn't like his nickname "Moon", seeing it as too childish and cute. Gallery Moonshard mural image.png Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Winter314) Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters